Empress Krone
Empress Krone is an extremely intelligent, ruthless terrorist, and a genetically engineered Alicorn, who is a Dark Force User. (but not a Sith Lord or Dark Jedi). She is described as the most dangerous being in the whole universe by Emperor Rukai, even more so than Bowser, Sauron, Tirek, Darth Sidious, The Storm King, and Grogar combined. Backstory Empress Krone was one the second Alicorns to help create Equestria with Emperor Rukai and his Padawan (for he discovered that Krone was very strong with the Force and magic). But unknown to Rukai, she had been studying Dark Force Powers, for she felt that she wasn't being tested for her powers during training. She soon began to become very powerful compared to most Alicorns, as her superhuman like abilities intensified her Force powers. Due to this, Krone was often assigned to slay viscous beasts and to defeat threats that were threats to the Throne. But Krone slowly grew to dislike being lower ranked compared to the rest of the Royal Alicorns. And sought to get herself into a higher rank like her other Alicorns. Soon she planned to overthrow all alicorns to take control. In which she murdered several innocents in hopes to force the other Alicorns to see to her terms. But Emperor Rukai engaged her in duel and defeated her, and he and the other Alicorns sentenced her to be Cabornite Frozen for all eternity. Bio Empress Krone had stayed frozen for many years later and then was recruited by Admiral Zyglot to design some newer ships with dangerous weapons which he planned on using to destroy all systems that had Nightmare Empire, Bellwether Industries, and Changling Order control. And had her memories blocked and have her go under a new name "Empress Katelyn". But when she joined a mission that failed, she regained her old memories back and vowed to make her plans of Universe domination a reality as well stop Zyglot from using her newly design dreadnought-class ship for his plans. As she then made one of the helpers for Commander Clone Terro's Clone Army CT 5689 "Sam" into betraying the Republic, by offering a blood transfusion for his lover's terminally-ill daughter. Sam agreed, but Krone poisoned a drink his with Nano-Droids. After his lover's daughter was cured with a vial of Krone's blood, Sam went to work at the main spacecraft hanger where the nano-droids triggered an explosion destroying a fraction of the hanger. And she then flew a small fighter at the main meeting room of the castle, then shot at various individuals but her ship was down by Nightstar. But Krone teleported to a faraway system that no one of the Republic had ever been to, " ". As the Royals then had the Riders and the Crew of the Space Duke go and find Krone, Admiral Zyglot was allowed to join in encase of he was needed for backup should the Nightmare Empire discover them, as Chancellor Neighsay was to accompany him. (however, Zyglot had plans to use his new weapon on the system). While on the task, Yuna has a sinking feeling that something was not right on the matter. As the Space Duke stayed outside the planet, Yuna leads a small task force to the planet to try and find Krone. But Krone had sensed their presence through the Force and went to find them to confirm there were young alicorns present. But she found them being shot at by a huge squad of Nightmare Troopers. Where she jumped in and repealed them with a Force Repulse. Before she drew and ignited her sabers, the troopers opened fire on her. But Krone easily deflected their blaster bolts as she charged head-on cutting several of the troopers down. And while more and more troopers came in as Krone then extinguished one of her sabers and Force grabbed an E-11 blaster rifle and returned fire. While deflecting blaster bolts. Before she put her other saber away and force grabbed a T-21 Light repeating blaster as she shot down several troopers while the last few she shocked with Force Lightning colored dark red. As she then surrendered to the landing party, as Yuna; angered she murdered several of the highest Republic heads, she threw a punch to Krone, which hardly affected her. Onboard the Space Duke, as Krone sat in the ship's brig. I.Q. drew a blood sample from Krone to analyze the secret behind Krone's superhuman strength and abilities and injected it into a dead opossum. As the team questioned Krone, she only gave vague answers and then Krone gave them coordinates to the spacedock near Kamino where several more dangerous weapons were being built. Hiccup then gave the Coordinates to , to investigate. In the science section of the ship, I.Q. had the team present where he showed that Krone's blood had a midichlorian count of 88,000. Which was a true shocker as not even Anakin Skywalker had that many. While Ruffnut theorized that she was really the Choosen one, but Sharon noted that all Alicorns had a natural high level in the Force. Even before Anakin was discovered, as she noted Rukai was also a high level of Force sensitivity. Which made Fishlegs question on how old Krone really was. As they went to talk to her again; Krone explained who she really was and she was an Alicorn from the Age of Rukai. As she added she was frozen in carbonite for years before Zyglot released her. But then Zyglot came in a super modified dreadnought space cruiser the Reprisal. ''And he demanded the team to hand Krone over to him and Neighsay. Yuna refused, and the ''Space Duke warped back to Earth with the intent of putting Krone on trial, which would certainly expose Zyglot and Neighsay in the conspiracy. As Krone predicted, Reprisal caught up in subspace and fired on the Space Duke as it arrived outside Earth. But before Zyglot could destroy the ship, had snuck aboard the Reprisal at its spacedock, deactivated its weapons. Krone, Yuna, Hiccup, Toothless, and Nightstar donned thruster suits to fly over and commandeer the Reprisal. Meanwhile, Sharon consulted Emperor Rukai regarding whether he ever encountered Empress Krone: Rukai responded he had, that she was dangerous and that it had required a great sacrifice to stop her. Hiccup had also grown suspicious of Krone and advised to stun her once they had taken over the bridge of the Reprisal. When they arrived on the bridge, stunned Krone while Yuna admonished Zyglot for compromising the Republic. As Hiccup admonished Neighsay for approving of such atrocities. However, 's phaser stun only temporarily subdued Krone, who quickly recovered and flung herself at Hiccup and Yuna, knocking them down. As she then used Force sleep on the Night Furies. Neighsay then opened fire on her but Krone deflected the blaster bolts with her hooves before she tore the blaster from his grip and crushed it in her hooves. Before falcon punching the Chancellor, sending him flying to the wall, breaking his leg and knocking him out. Krone then used her bare hooves to crush Zyglot's skull, extracting revenge on her once tormentor. Krone then sat in the command chair and ordered Sharon to hand over the torpedoes or she would kill Hiccup and resume bombarding the Space Duke. Sharon obliged, and Krone beamed Hiccup, Yuna, Toothless, Nightstar, and Neighsay back into the Space Duke's brig. Sharon, having predicted Krone's intention to take over the Reprisal, had ordered IQ to set the torpedoes to explode once they were beamed over, crippling the Reprisal ''before she could leave. The damage sustained caused both ships to be drawn by Earth's gravitational pull. To prevent the ship crashing into Equestria, Yuna sacrificed herself reactivating the ship's warp core. Krone, on the other hand, directed the ''Reprisal on a crash course for the Main Hanger bay, though the computer could not guarantee that Krone would make it. The Reprisal slammed into the grounds, careened across Canterlot, and then plowed into several buildings, demolishing several skyscrapers. When the Reprisal crashed into the city, Krone leapt off the bridge and posed as a shocked survivor. Sharon beamed down to execute Krone and avenge Yuna's death, pursuing her onto automated flying barges. In the Space Duke''s medbay, IQ had just examined Yuna's body when the dead opossum on his desk came back to life. The fight took the two combatants on to two automated barges. Sharon had the advantage of creativity, and extensive knowledge of martial arts, but Krone had the superior advantages of superhuman strength, speed, thought, and durability. Sharon attempted to subdue Krone with a nerve pinch but Krone managed to overcome the pain. As the 2 engaged in a Lightsaber duel and got into a blade lock, Astrid beamed down and fired several stun shots to distract Krone. Sharon then suddenly unlocked her inner Alicorn power, Sun Power. (like Yuna's own Moon power) As she fought Krone to hard feat before knocking her out. As Sharon repeatedly pummeled an unconscious Krone, Astrid revealed that they needed Krone alive to save Yuna. After her blood was used to revive Yuna, Krone was placed back in her carbonite prison. While Neighsay was later revealed to hate how the Viking and Dragons came into Equestria, and also had a hatred for many of the non-pony members that joined the Jedi Order and Republic. And he intended to use the weapons to out do them all. But his racism and conspiracy to what the Republic stood for lead him to be stripped of his membership from the Equestrian senate for his approval of Zyglot making dangerous weapons, releasing a dangerous threat, and for almost murdering young royalty of Equestria, and was sentenced to life inpPrison. Krone would then later appear in " " Personality Krone is an extremely powerful, unpredictable, ruthless and brutal Alicorn who mostly enjoys terrorizing and killing people and destroying everything in her path. Also, as she is confronting and negotiating as, she seems to have a very massive sense of manipulation. Besides being ruthless and powerful, Krone is also an extremely intelligent and brilliant individual who has vast sophistication and wisdom. And as shown in most of her fights she enjoys putting others in physical pain as she claims it gives her strength. However, Krone does have limits to her own goals as she does not have any intention to kill any of the royal Alicorns as she knows doing so would end up destroying Equestria as there has to be several Alicorns set to different spots in keeping Equestria's balance, and is among the wise to not try to use the rare Alicorn Jewels for power, for while they can give one Alicorn power equivalent to the very alicorns who are set in the spot each jewel represents. The jewels' powers would slowly consume the user and end up destroying them from the inside. And Krone keeps high respect for Rukai as he was the only one who took her in and trained her. Plus, she is disgusted with other beings who try to kill the Royal Alicorns and beings who try to wield the Alicorn Jewels knowing that doing so would destroy the universe. Physical Appearance Empress Krone is a black and dark purple alicorn, with black hair. With a black tail that flows like fire. With dark purple eyes (in the same fashion as Nightmare Moon's) with a black aura that emits from them. As she wears silver armor and a silver tiara. Main Weaponry * 2 Dark Energy Sabers Skills and Abilities Krone possesses incredible physical and mental attributes, making her physically, mentally and intellectually superior to even the most exceptional of Alicorns: * '''Enhanced strength:' She possesses superhuman strength, and is capable of crushing a blaster pistol or Lightsaber in her hooves and lifting a grown man off the ground with one hoof. Or being able to rip a beings' arms, legs, or even wings clean out of their sockets (demonstrated when she tore 's wings out of their sockets during their battle) Even being able to kill a Clone Trooper or other Equine by crushing their skull. * Enhanced durability: Krone was extremely durable, and could withstand immense amounts of damage with complete ease, shown during her fight with Rukai, Sharon, and . In her battle with , she hardly took painful hits, from the former while she could easier make him spew blood, but she too drew blood after being given 10 blows from . And Krone is also stronger than beings who wield the Alicorn Jewels as demonstrated when she engaged a past enemy from her time. * Superior intellect: Her intelligence is incredibly high, making her the perfect strategist. She possesses a very precise memory - she never forgets a face - and is capable of quickly deducing completely correct conclusions based on little-to-no information. And Krone is one very few Alicorns who knows all info of the Alicorn Jewels including their weaknesses. * Master strategist: Krone is extremely learned in space combat and strategy, shown widely throughout The Riders into Darkness. * Expert combatant: Krone's strength, intelligence, and strategic abilities make her an awesome fighter - she uses her brute strength and durability to overwhelm an opponent, but also relies on the overconfidence of her opponents. She only lost her fight with Rukai because of her own arrogance and overconfidence. * Force Abilities: Krone is shown to be very strong with the Force, (with a midichlorian count of 88,000 following the Dark Side) and is a lot more stronger in the Force then all of the best Force users in the Jedi and Sith Order, as well as every single Force Sensitive Alicorn that's ever lived, as she knows every Dark Side Force skill ever made from Force Lightning, Force Fire, and more. Her Force Lighting is super powerful, more so than all other Sith Lords' own as it glows a dark Red (which, of course is a rare color of Force Lightning that can be achieved.) And it is shown to be much stronger than all other Sith's own. And her Force Lightning is also stronger than the power of the Alicorn Jewels. It's even said that her Force Lighting is so strong it can cause the victim she's shocked to spontaneously combust or explode. * Lightsaber Combat: Krone was also known for her high skills in Lightsaber combat, using a mixture of an aggressive Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem/Shien, Form VI: Niman, and Form VII: Jyro in a unique Jar'Kai style. And no other Sith or most best duelists can match her skills. And she could easily deflect blaster bolts from a huge squad of Nightmare Troopers. * Magic Skills: Due to her superhuman abilities, Krone's magic is intensified to a high level that's higher than the common Alicorn's magic capabilities, making her 2000x more powerful than them, as she once took on Tirek years ago in the past and practically destroyed him in battle. And her magic is so strong, it cannot be taken way from her. * Marksmanship: While not one to use firearms and blasters, Krone is shown to be a high marksmare. Dual-wielding an E-11 Blaster Rifle and T-21 Light Repeating Blaster Rifle with deadly accuracy against a squad of Trivia * Empress Krone makes her appearance in The Riders into Darkness *Empress Krone then returns in * Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Equines Category:Alicorns Category:Empresses Category:Royalty Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Brutes Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Strong Characters Category:Provokers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dark Force Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:God Wannabe Category:Form VII Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Thugs Category:Spies Category:Masterminds Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Crime Lords Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Fearless Characters